I LOVE YOU - JeanMarci
by snkfics
Summary: I might add more to this story but it's really just a day by day thing. This is a JeanMarco fanfic that involves Marco being female, called Marci. Marci is upset with her reckless boyfriend Jean who gets himself hurt on a mission leaving her to take care of him. While arguing, she confesses that she is in love with him. Rated M for language and descriptive content.


**Say whatever you like, my feelings won't be hurt because I appreciate criticism to make my stories better, this is practice for me so whatever opinion you have to make my style better, please share and speak your mind.**

It's been weeks since they last killed titans, Marci is still pissed at his stupidity, taking on that 15 meter by himself. He knows how she feels when he does that shit to her, his mind doesn't think clearly and when he realizes what his actions will cause, he feels like such an ass. How will she forgive him after this one, he ended up in the infirmary for nearly a whole week and has just barely recovered from his cracked ribs. She hasn't spoken much to him since she found out that he will be just fine. She didn't want to be upset with him if he wasn't alright. It kind of makes him wish that he could have been hurt even more than what he already his. He feels deep down that he deserves this punishment, and he is tired of getting another one of her lectures of being less reckless. His girlfriend has been staying at his house taking care of him and making sure he heals up fine. Marci arrives at his home as the sky grows darker, Jean gets up and speaks to her.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" he says to please her, hoping she might open back up to him.

"It was fine," she says, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better than last week, the pain is mostly gone now. Feels like I just have a huge bruise on my chest now."

"That's good," she says not even caring to look him in the eye, her face still showing that she's upset with him. Her expression turns cold as she says to him, "Should I even try to talk to you about what you did back then?"

Jean's mood is killed instantly, "I know what I did Marci, for the hundredth time…I'm sorry."

She looks up at him in anger, "Do you have any idea what hell that was for me! What I felt when I saw that titan nearly kill you!"

"I don't need you to save my ass for me Marci!"

"You would have done the same for me wouldn't you!"

"Of course! But I wouldn't get upset with you like this."

Her eyes are full with rage, "I wouldn't make such careless mistakes. I would protect myself better because," she pauses, "because I love you."

Jean's muscles in his face relax and he drops his anger when she spoke those words.

"And I can't," she continues, her red face turns sad as her eyes tear up and she takes a deep breath.

"I can't imagine putting you through what I have to feel every time you do that to me Jean."

She holds back the tears that have been building up from her speech, she turns her head and wipes at her eyes to erase the wet drops. Jean sees her pain and he walks to her taking her into his arms.

"I love you too," he whispers softly in her ear.

She perks her head up and looks into his eyes and she can't help feel overjoyed by his acceptance to her confession from earlier. She decides to end their feud and be upset with him later, she wants to be happy when they have just said that they love each other. She smiles and kisses his lips, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel more like a piece of shit all the time."

"It's okay, I deserve it for being a jerk towards your feelings." he apologizes.

"No you don't Jean," she speaks in a polite tone, "just shut up and take my apology."

He smiles at her, Marci then stands on her toes to kiss him. He indulges himself, trying to remember how long it's been since they last kissed this passionately. To him, it's been too long and he savors the moment. She sticks her tongue in his mouth playing with his own tongue and the roof of his mouth. He returns with his tongue shoving down her throat and pressing onto her tongue. Her hands grip onto his scalp as his hands tighten around her waist. His hands slide up to her chest as her unbuckles her belts and slips his hands to remove her jacket. She hastily helps him to remove them; he walks her back, lifting her up and presses her against the counter top. She grinds her teeth a little and he rips open her shirt exposing her body. His hands slowly reaching up to feel her as he sucks her neck, his hands clasp firmly against her breasts and she lets out a faint moan of pleasure. One hand slides down along the side of her thigh as lifts under the back of her knee pulling her closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his pelvis and she could feel his erection through his pants, her body gapped a little between his for him to feel her chest. She sits up straight and brings her hands down to undo his pants. She wants him inside her and can't resist any longer. She sticks her hand down his pants holding his already erect penis and strokes up and down. She pumps faster giving him what he likes, Jean starts lightly panting interrupted by gasps and moans, she knows exactly how to pleasure him and she often makes him beg for more. His cum gets all over her hand and on the inside of his pants, her strokes slow down just before he can cum fully; she enjoys teasing him during sex.

"Alright," he says gasping, "let's see how you like being played with." he grins as he removes her boots and belts to take her pants off.

He rubs the inside of her thighs spreading her legs apart, she leans back and makes little sighs of pleasure. She can feel her body twitching and trembling, anxious for him to have his way with her. He leaves her waiting for as he slowly moves his hands up her legs and gets closer to her clitoris.

"Stop keeping me waiting Jean," she says to him, "fuck me," she whispers.

He grinned and started teasing her clit, feeling that she is already pretty wet. She lets out whines and bites her lip to keep from screaming. His fingers playing with her wet pussy makes her yelp in pleasure.

"J-Jean," she says, hearing her say his name turns him on, she nearly yells out, "oh god…there…don't stop."

He knows he has her now, hearing her plead like that means that she is all his. He knows she'll get pissed when he pulls away from her, but he does so anyway to get her riled up.

She says in short breaths, "I was so close, are you going to finish up with your game and be serious now?"

"Seeing you so feisty really turns me on you know," he leans in close to her face and whispers, "just tell me how bad you want it and I'll give you what you want."

"Enough already, I want you to fuck me, fuck me now."

He pulls his hard cock out and slides it into her, she lets out a loud gasp and clasps his arm that is holding onto her hip, he thrusts into her continuously. She moans and bucks her hips, she has to hold tight to the counter and to him as he thrusts harder.

He grunts and moans out, "You're so tight…god…feels so good." Her muscles tightening more around his dick and he lets out a loud groan. He continues to fuck her and he feels their bodies clap against each other as he feels himself coming.

She fights screaming out but struggles and she wails, "Ah! Jean…I'm coming!"

He grunts loudly and thrusts deep into her as cum spurts out inside of her. She gasps, his dick is so far in her that she is trembling uncontrollably. His seamen starts dripping out of her pussy and onto the counter, he pulls his cock out and more spills out of her. Their bodies are hot and sweaty under their half-opened shirts, Marci lays on the counter out of breath. Jean tucks himself back into his pants and he helps Marci stand up on the floor. He runs his thumb on her cheek stroking over all her cute freckles and brushes her bangs from her face. This was the best sex they've had in a long time, partially because it was intense makeup sex and also because it was the first time they've really said "I love you" to each other.

"I'm going to go shower," she says and gives him a quick gentle kiss on the mouth as she walks to his bathroom and runs the hot water. Jean grabs a wash cloth and wipes down the counter and the spot on the floor, he starts taking his clothes off as he heads into the shower with her. The steam from the water feels great and the water really soothes his aching ribs. Marci finishes lathering herself with the soap and she turns around to rub Jean. She has some fun with him and presses her soapy body against him covering him with suds and she gently messages his chest. Jean smiles and takes the bar of soap rubbing his shoulders and arms all over. Marci reaches around and playfully grabs his ass and she giggles as his face turns slightly red, she loves his face when he gets embarrassed. He holds her to him hugging her by her lower back, he runs his hand through her wet hair and he gives her a kiss that's wet under the running water. His tongue swirls around hers as they rinse off the soap standing there under the shower head. Marci finishes kissing him and she turns off the water, they step out and grab towels to dry themselves off. Jean rubs the towel wildly through his hair then wraps it around his waist while Marci holds hers at her chest. She didn't bring a change of clothes with her from her house so she borrows one of Jean's shirts to sleep in while he puts on a clean pair of pants and a casual shirt. They hop into bed and Jean holds her from behind as they fall asleep for the night.


End file.
